shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Jōichirō Yukihira/Relationships
}} Family Sōma Yukihira Sōma is Jōichirō's son. In his son's youth, he was amused by his desire to become a great chef like him. Although Jōichirō thought that Sōma would grow out of that phase, he was amazed by his son's tenacity to continue cooking despite numerous cooking duel losses. Jōichirō gave Sōma a little bit of training, but for the most part, left Sōma to develop his cooking skills on his own. For most of Sōma's life, surpassing Jōichirō was Sōma's ultimate goal. Upon reaching the high school level, Jōichirō closed Restaurant Yukihira to force his son to attend Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Though Sōma has yet to defeat his father in a cooking duel, Jōichirō remains supportive in his son's goal. Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Gin Dōjima Gin is Jōichirō's best friend since the two attended Tōtsuki over 20 years prior to the start of the story as a part of the 69th generation. The two were central pillars of the Polar Star Dormitory's golden era and Gin and Jōichirō eventually acquired the 1st and 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council respectively by their third year. Despite their close bond, Jōichirō barely kept in contact with his old friend, much to Gin's frustrations. Nevertheless, the two warmly greeted each other during their first meeting in years, indicating that they are both quite close. Jun Shiomi During his time at Tōtsuki, Jōichirō had the unfortunate habit of creating unusual and often horrifically disgusting dishes. Though Jōichirō used whoever would volunteer, Jun in particular was his most prolific taste tester during his time at Tōtsuki. Though Jōichirō remembered those times fondly, Jun developed deep emotional trauma as a result of her extensive, and sometimes forced, taste testing. The trauma was so severe, she lashed out and punched Sōma the minute she found out that he was Jōichirō's son. Azami Nakiri Azami is Jōichirō's kouhai who was the 3rd Seat of the Elite Ten Council when Jōichirō was a third year 2nd Seat. It is not known exactly how Jōichirō feels about Azami other than him expressing shock that he replaced Senzaemon as Headmaster of Tōtsuki. However, inversely, Azami holds a deep respect for Jōichirō. In a similar fashion to his daughter, Azami believes that Jōichirō was a one-of-a-kind chef, nothing less than the image of a perfect chef in his mind. Polar Star Dormitory Fumio Daimidō Over 20 years prior to the start of the story, Fumio was still the dorm mother when Joichiro was attending Tōtsuki. Fumio cared a great deal for Jōichirō as he was one of the best residents in the history of Polar Star, even being considered a central pillar of the Golden Era. After his departure from Tōtsuki, Jōichirō remained somewhat in contact with her, usually wandering into the dormitory whenever he pleased. Fumio often likens him to a stray cat because he comes and goes at will as opposed to Gin who is like a loyal dog. Nevertheless, Fumio still thinks of Jōichirō fondly, signifying a strong bond between the two. Satoshi Isshiki Joichiro met Isshiki during his stay in the Polar Star Dormitory after his trip abroad, the 7th Seat Elite was impressed that he got to talk and eat Joichiro's dishes because of the latter's fame and stories as a nomad or wandering chef who cooked around the world. His relationship with Joichiro is that of a senpai-kouhai, they both seem to find Soma as a topic for their talks and discussions. Others Erina Nakiri After establishing Restaurant Yukihira, Jōichirō spent some time as a freelance chef and eventually worked for the Nakiri Mansion. During his time there, he met a 10 year old Erina. Though his time there was short, his cool personality and unorthodox cooking enthralled Erina, becoming her cooking idol. Before leaving the mansion, the two took a photo which has been Erina's greatest treasure. Additionally, Jōichirō made a promise to Erina to eat her dishes once she had become a great chef herself. It is not known if Jōichirō remembers this promise, but for Erina, this has been one of her greatest motivations to become a chef. Senzaemon Nakiri As a former member of the Elite Ten Council, Jōichirō became acquainted with Senzaemon. Despite the fact that he never graduated from Tōtsuki, Senzaemon showed clear confidence in his skills, hiring him as a temporary chef from the Nakiri Family when his granddaughter was around 10 years old. Around the time of 92nd Tōtsuki Generation's entry into the high school section, Jōichirō had remained in contact with Senzaemon as it was because of his suggestion to Jōichirō that Sōma would eventually attend Tōtsuki. Category:Relationships